Goodbye past, hello future
by bellatash94
Summary: There's a little change in the twilight story, Bella was sixteen when she arrived in Forks and Edward left her when she was seventeen. Now she goes back to Hogwarts but things don't go as planned.
1. The arrival

**This is a Harry Potter / Twilight crossover. There's a little change though, Bella was sixteen when she arrived in Forks and Edward left her when she was seventeen.  
Now she goes back to Hogwarts but things don't go as planned.**

**This is my first crossover ever, so tell me what you think about it. If you have any ideas then please tell.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

It was one week ago that Edward left me in the forest and it was yesterday I decided I would go back to Hogwarts. You'll probably be very confused right now but you see I wasn't really clumsy, shy Bella, I wasn't even completely human. I am one of the most powerful witches in the wizard world and I was send here on a mission by Dumbledore. Charlie and Renee aren't my real parents I just modified their minds in thinking I was their daughter. Thought Isabella Marie Swan doesn't exist it's Isabella Marie Black.

That's right my father is called Sirius Black so that makes me kinda like Harry's sister since Sirius is Harry's godfather. Together we are destined to defeat de Darkest wizard in the world, Lord Voldemort.

I just packed my trunk and gotten a letter to Dumbledore that a portkey would arrive very soon. I had already removed every memory of Isabella Swan in Forks. The only ones who would remember me would be _them_ – the Cullens.

I already send my stuff to Hogwarts when the portkey – a hat – arrived.

But right when I was about to touch the hat a light flash appeared and I was thrown back against a tree. Before I knew it I was duelling with four death eaters and running through the forest. I was suddenly hit by _sectumsempra_ and I felt the cut across my chest as blood spilled out I could barely hide myself behind a tree. I ripped of a branch quickly murmured a spell to make it a portkey as the death eaters came closer and disappeared. One minute after that I felt down on my chest and arms on the grounds of Hogwarts right in front of the main door were everyone stood gasping.

I looked up to see Dumbledore running towards me and suddenly Harry yelled out my name and ran even faster than the headmaster towards me. I looked behind them to see the crowd of students shocked and then in one second my world turned upside down as I saw seven pale white shocked faces. Oh shit.

DumbledorePOV

Everyone was sitting in the great hall eating a terrific diner. We had just introduced the Cullens and sorted them. They al were in Gryffindor like they used to be when they were human. I knew their secret, it was quite amusing to see their faces when I told them I knew but the again I knew almost every secret in this school.

At the moment I was in a conversation with Minerva when suddenly a hat came out of the ceiling and fell down in front of me it was the portkey that I sent to Bella. Minerva gasped as she said 'Albus is that…?'  
'Yes Minerva that was the portkey I sent to Bella,' the Cullens and Bella's friends stiffened as I said her name and everyone became silent and I knew everyone heard what we were saying as I continued 'she didn't make it, something must've gone wrong' and I knew that if she made a portkey it would bring her to the main doors.

I stood up and walked to the front door of the school while the teachers and students were following me everyone was whispering about what could have happened. I just opened the door in time to see Bella falling out of the air onto the ground barely breathing and covered in blood. Not good.


	2. The reunion

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone and I'm glad you like it.  
This chapter is about the reunion between Bella her friends and the Cullens**

* * *

BPOV

I couldn't believe it, every memory I left in Forks came back to me as I saw the Cullens. I couldn't bare to look at them anymore so instead I focused on Harry who was helping me up supporting me on his arms I saw that the rest of my friends get out of shock and rush towards me as we slowly made our way to the castle where everyone stepped aside to let us through 'What happened' the asked all at once. 'I got ambushed by four death eaters … managed to fight them of but I got hit with … sectumsempra … right before I to make a portkey'

'Four!' Ron exclaimed 'They must be getting desperate to get you two.'

After that everything happened in a daze and before I knew it I woke up the next morning in the hospital wing completely healed. I started to get out of bed when Pomfrey started to protest so I politely said 'Ms Pomfrey have you ever managed to keep me in the hospital bed longer than I wanted to?' 'No' she said disapproving but with amusement in her eyes. 'Then it won't work this time either' I finished with a smile. With that said I hopped out of bed and dressed myself before going to the great hall.

I opened the door and suddenly everyone went silent as they saw me I didn't know what to do so I just stood there looking around the room when suddenly Harry stood up yelled my name and came running towards me I laughed as I run towards him and he picked me up spinning me around I squealed with happiness. 'Never ever go of like that again without saying anything I thought they had captured you and you were dead' he said. 'I'm sorry I'll explain everything later' 'You better' he threatened. 'Now how's my little sister' 'I'm better now and I'm not that little I'm only a couple of days younger then you' I said with my best offended voice. After that I hugged Hermione 'It's so good to see you again Bella now I finally have someone to talk about my books.' I laughed 'Yeah I bet the boys couldn't understand a thing you were saying' 'Hey!' they all said as we laughed. Then suddenly I was picked up in a big hug by two boys 'How's our partner in crime?' George and Fred said as the let me down. 'Better then ever and with a whole lot of inspiration' I grinned.

'Awesome!' the twins exclaimed.

That's when there was a small tap on my shoulder so I turned around to see Alice standing there with an apologizing look on her face, I smiled softly at her and asked 'Yes Alice?'

Then suddenly she hugged me ranting about how sorry she was and that she missed me so I in turn put my arms around her and started calming her down.

'It's alright Alice, it's okay' as I let her go.

'Can we be sisters again Bella?' she asked with that irresistible pout on her face.

'Of course, pixie' I grinned

'Yay, thank you so much Bella!' she said as she hugged me again.

Then Rosalie stepped forward and hugged me before saying 'I'm so sorry that I've been so rude to you could you forgive me for that and be my sister?'

'Of course Rosalie besides there is nothing to forgive about.' I answered as I hugged her back.

Suddenly I was picked up in a huge bear hug 'Glad to see my little sis again!' Emmet exclaimed, typical.

'Emmet … can't … breath' I choked and laughed as he put me down and said oops.

Next came Jasper he hugged me carefully as he whispered 'I'm so sorry for your birthday Bella it's all my fault can you forgive me.'

'Jasper' I said as I looked at him 'of course I forgive you and what happened at my birthday wasn't your fault you know me and my luck' he chuckled.

Then I saw Edward standing in the back, it hurt me to see him but I surprised myself by saying in a firm voice without breaking down 'Edward' I nodded in greeting with a blank face as he nodded back not saying anything but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

Then suddenly Esmee and Carlisle stood up from their chairs at the head table and walked down the pad towards me then suddenly Esmee engulfed me in a motherly hug 'I finally have my daughter back' she said with a teary smile.

'It's great to have my mother back.' I answered.

Then Carlisle hugged me and joked 'Hope I don't see you in the hospital wing to often'

'Ha ha very funny' I said in the most sarcastic voice I could muster.

We all sat back down and teachers and student were leaving when suddenly a voice of one of the persons I hated the most sneered 'What do we have here.'

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading.  
Oh and if you have any ideas tell me.**


	3. The twins

**Hey here's the third chapter of goodbye past, hello future  
hope you enjoyand thanx for all the reviews. Good to know you like the story.**

* * *

'_Ha ha very funny' I said in the most sarcastic voice I could muster._

_We all sat back down and teachers and student were leaving when suddenly a voice of one of the persons I hated the most sneered 'What do we have here.' _

* * *

BPOV

I stiffened when I heard the voice and slowly turned around to see the smirking face of Draco behind me 'Oh hello ferret' I said in a boring tone.

I grinned as I saw his face turn into a furious glare and I heard the rest laughing behind me before I continued 'Did I offend you? I'm really sorry' I said with heavy sarcasm. Before he could reply the bell rang and we walked away but not before I turned around and yelled 'See ya later ferret!' with that we turned around and ran away laughing.

Classes went by really fast nothing special except that I found out that I have Esme as teacher for muggle studies and Longbottom almost blew up the potions room  
with his potion which was quite hilarious when you saw Snape's face.

Now I was sitting in the great hall with Fred and George discussing new ideas for their shops and a couple of jokes the try out at school when I asked 'So guys why are you here at Hogwarts again? It's not like I don't want you to be here otherwise it would be quite boring but you still have your own shop to take care of.'

George answered 'We wanted to finish our last year here now that Umbridge is gone and we discussed it with Dumbledore that if we study well which we always do …' I looked at them skeptically '… we could keep our shop open in the weekends and vacations sometimes also on school days it depends.' Now Fred continued 'Besides now we have more time to come up with new ideas cause we're planning to make a catalogue and we need some new things and it's perfect now that you are here to help us by the way we're in the same year now.'

_Oh joy_ I thought 'And we wanted to ask you something Bella' George said.

'What is it?'

This time it was Fred 'Since you help us with the ideas and you helped us create our shop we decided we would want you to own the shop with us.'

'Really?' I asked enthusiastically.

'Yes' they said together.

'What would I have to do?'

George thought about it for a moment before answering 'Well we will come together sometimes to think up some ideas or suggest some of your own ideas'

Fred continued 'and you will have to come to the shop sometimes to manage it with us don't worry it's only a couple of days a years no more than a week.'

'Fine I'll do it on one condition'

'What?' they asked cautiously

'That I get to work in the shop at least two weeks a year. That's the minimum' 'Deal!' they grinned and we did a high five.

It was diner time and everyone was sitting in the great hall.

'Hey Bells?'

'Yeah Harry?'

'Are you gonna be our quiditch seeker again?'

'Of course why?'

'Just wondering if you could help me put the team together.'

'Sure no problem'

'Watch out you don't fall of your broomstick next month Black ' a malicious voice said.

'Watch out you don't fall on your butt **again** Malfoy' I shot back

'We'll see whose the best this time I hope you haven't lost your touch.'

'Yeah well I didn't have to buy myself in the team I got in by talent and you never lose a talent Draco now get out of my face I'm kinda losing my appetite.'

'Watch it Black on day you'll pay for that big mouth of yours' he warned before he turned around and walked back to his table.

'Oohhh I'm so scared!' I sarcastically answered before taking a bite of my dessert.

'Way to go' Fred and George praised.

'Thanks he'll have to watch out cause I'm seriously itching to put a hex on him.' I grinned

'Can't wait to see that' Ginny said coming into the conversation before turning to Hermione and me to talk about boys.

Diner was over and Harry and I were walking up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room.

'So when are we going to have quiditch audition Harry?'

'I'm gonna ask Professor McGonagall if we could borrow the quiditch field on Saturday.'

'Alright'

Suddenly an owl came flying towards us and dropped a piece of paper I catched it and opened it while Harry read over my shoulder since he was bigger than me.

_To Mr. Potter and Mrs. Black_

_Meet me Monday evening in my office 8 o'clock_

_Dumbledore_

'What do you think he wants Bells?'

'I have no idea but we'll soon find out I guess.'

* * *

**Alright this chapter is done. Please tell me what you think.  
I'll try to update as soon as possible but it might take a while cause I have to study for school since I'm changing classes.  
Ugh, I have to study in the vacation for god sakes. Anyway I'll update soon.**


	4. AN

**Hey everyone**

**I'm sorry I didn't update last week but I was on a vacation to France.**

**I wanted to tell you but when I wanted to post an AN there was a problem with my fanfic page.**

**Anyway I wanted to thank everyone who review, read or who put my story as a favorite story or a story alert. So thank you.**

**Also I need a little bit of help.**

**When I was in France me and my parents met this English guy who lived in Paris and we started talking. My mom then told him about my writing and he asked me to write a story about Susan Boyle, the British singer.**

**I don't know a lot about her so I'm going to do a research, if any of you who read this know anything about her could you please tell me? Thanks!**

**I'll update soon! BellaTash xx**


	5. The try outs

**Hey guys, thanks for everyone who reviewed this story  
ayway here's the next chap. Hope you like it.**

_**Ps. Harry's a chaser in this story together with Ginny, while Bella's the seeker. (quiditch)**_

* * *

_To Mr. Potter and Mrs. Black_

_Meet me Monday evening in my office 8 o'clock_

_Dumbledore_

'What do you think he wants Bells?'

'I have no idea but we'll soon find out I guess.'

* * *

**OtherPersonPOV**

For the rest of the week Bella tried to avoid the Cullens and especially one named Edward otherwise she would politely talk to them but she wasn't ready to tell them her story yet.

It was Saturday morning it was pretty crowded on the quiditch field, the Cullens and a couple of Slytherins were sitting on the stands watching the scene in front of them when Harry and Bella stepped out onto the field to start the audition.

Everyone was talking to each other but silenced when Bella started talking 'Alright everyone if you aren't from Gryffindor then I suggest you go inside the castle or go sit in he stands' sees a couple of first years 'also there are no first years allowed' 'Why?' a first year protested to Bella 'You were a first year to when you started as a seeker at least that's what we heard why can't we try it?'

Bella chuckled 'Because I was an exception now can you get of the field please'

Half of the crowd departed then Harry continues 'Alright if you want to be a chaser go stand to the right if you want to be a keeper just stay there and if you want to be a beater go stand to the left.' The people went to stand on their place.

'We're going to start with the chaser get on your broom please and follow us'

Bella, Harry and the others went on their brooms and flew into the air

'First we are going to test your flexibility on your broomstick you'll have to make a couple of maneuvers Bella if you will, show them some moves'

Bella smirks and replies 'My pleasure' before she flies of. She does a summersault before flying backwards then flies upside down and dives to the ground and pulls up only a couple of feet away from the ground 'Alright try it'

Only a handful of people managed to do that so they started the next exercise.

'We are going to test you now with the quaffle you will each have to throw the quaffle five times through the goals let's begin' right when the first person started the Slytherins started laughing and boohing so the person lost concentration without the Slytherins noticing Bella took out her wand and mumbled _silencio_ and suddenly there came no noise out of their mouths so they looked at Bella who saluted with her wand making everyone else laugh. Then Bella softly smiled to the second year who was about to begin and said 'Go on.'

When they were done they started with the beaters 'Alright beaters in a couple of minutes we are going to throw the bludger up in the air and you'll have to go on your broomstick and try to hit it towards someone else but first we'll test your flexibility to you'll have to do the same maneuvers that the chasers had to do.' When they did the tests they moved on to the keepers 'same goes for you guys with the flexibility. They did the test and only two keepers were left Ron and Cormac McLaggen 'We are now going to thrown five balls to the goals each whoever catches the most has a place in the team 'I'll definitely be in the team, Ron just isn't good enough against me, I know that for sure' Cormac said with triumph. 'We'll see about that Cormac' Ron snorted.

'Get in your places!' Harry commanded when the two were about to fight 'Cormac first' Cormac caught four out of the five he missed the fifth ball that came from Bella. 'Ron you're up now' Bella said to Ron who looked slightly nervous. Ron catched five out of the five with impressive moves. In the end the new chaser was Demelza Robins the two beaters were Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes and the keeper became Ron Weasly. 'What that's not possible you guys cheated because he's your friend! I should've been keeper! Not Weasly!' Cormac exclaimed. 'Cormac shut up now or I'll hex you all the way to China.' Bella warned.  
'But...' he tried but got interrupted by Bella again 'You lost, face it for god sakes! Be a man!'

She then took a deep breath before going to hug Ron and congratulating him, leaving everyone including the Cullens - who had joined them on the field – stunned. 'Wow my little sis is all grown up, who would've thought' Emmett said pretending to wipe a tear. Everyone laughed 'Shut up Emmett' Bella said 'Ow that really hurt me' Emmett dramatically said as he put a hand on the place of his heart. At that everyone cracked up, Harry and Ron were rolling on the ground from laughing while the girls were holding themselves up by each other when they sobered up Harry warned 'But remember beaters you will only replace Fred and George when they can't make it to practice or the games alright?' the beaters nodded 'Good, practice will be on Wednesday afternoon after last classes. See you then.'

After those words everyone went back to the castle and Bella removed the spell on the Slytherins.

At diner Harry and Bella were talking quietly 'So what do you think that Dumbledore is planning for Monday?'

'I don't know but I do know it's very important besides my gut feeling I telling me it has something to do with Voldemort' Bella replied 'and my gut feeling never fails' she added.

'We know' Harry simply said.

* * *

**Alright, sorry if this was a little boring but next chaps will get better. I just had to put the quiditch in the story.  
Next week school will start so I will try to update every two weeks maximum.**

**I can tell you a little bit about the next chaps already: The Cullens get to know Bella's past while the golden quatro find out the Cullens secret.  
If you have any question about the story or something you don't understand just ask me and I'll explain.**

**Later, BellaTash**


End file.
